<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all matters of the heart result in gay panic by byeolbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991224">all matters of the heart result in gay panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit'>byeolbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, VIXXMas2020, all this fic has going for it is gay panic and chaos, and his destiny is chaos, chaos of the delightful romcom kind, hongbin is a disaster gay man, hyukbin are bffs, it has no plot, more pairings to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hongbin thought life would be more or less the same after moving into his new apartment. </p><p>Lee Hongbin thought very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hongbin &amp; Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 party!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6vR8px1mzlEUXS6xdPI7vG?si=Elzf6IRrTBGjEAovfNkptg">reading playlist</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“<em>Holymotherofgodsabovetheearthinheavenandhell</em>” Hongbin said very eloquently when the elevator door opened on the third floor and in walked the nation’s sweetheart Cha Hakyeon in flesh himself.</p>
<p>“Well that’s an interesting greeting” Hakyeon said, grinning at him.</p>
<p>Hongbin pinched himself. Unfortunately, like The Cha Hakyeon present here in flesh and bone, in all his beautiful ethereal glory, the pain was all too real.</p>
<p>It really was the most famous actor of the nation, The Cha Hakyeon, here in the elevator with him, amused at his entire existence. (To be honest, even that was an honour to a broke gamer like him.) Hongbin knew he had not been wrong in identifying him because he had multiple magazines of him and an A2 portrait size poster of him from his most famous thriller drama.</p>
<p>Moving into this building has been one of Hongbin’s worst decisions ever but it is also the best decision ever because Cha hecking Hakyeon. In the background, Shakira sang “<em>Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together!</em>” in agreement through the loud music echoing from his earphones that lay forgotten in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(earlier that day)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess this is it then” Hongbin says, stacking the last of the cardboard boxes against the wall. Moving was never stressful because Hongbin didn’t own many things but he was already exhausted thanks to the heat. He walked over to the couch and fell face first onto Sanghyuk who had been sprawled on the tiny couch with his legs hanging over the arms.</p>
<p>“Hey! Get your own space?” Sanghyuk yelled indignantly. Hongbin was tiny but his weight was mostly concentrated on Sanghyuk’s torso effectively crushing it.</p>
<p>“My apartment, my rules” Hongbin declared before burrowing into Sanghyuk’s side. Sanghyuk yelled and almost pushed Hongbin off but Hongbin held on with the determination of a really sticky piece of tape stuck at an inconvenient end of your finger and Sanghyuk gave up, resigned to his fate of being smushed by his best friend.</p>
<p>“What are you so broad for?” Hongbin asked adjusting so he could find a comfortable place to put his head on. He settled for laying it on Sanghyuk’s chest since there was so much of it and it was practically free real estate.</p>
<p>“What are you so hot for?” Sanghyuk asked. The heat outside was not comparable to the warmth of another human in such close proximity and Sanghyuk had many regrets. Hongbin was never this affectionate with other people and for the first time Sanghyuk wished he was not close to him at all.</p>
<p>“You think I am hot?” Hongbin asked, grinning at Sanghyuk.</p>
<p>“Not at all” Sanghyuk denied it at once.</p>
<p>“You think I am hot. You like me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna date me~” Hongbin sang, imitating the American movie he had watched with Sanghyuk two nights ago.</p>
<p>“Watching Miss Congeniality with you was a mistake” Sanghyuk grumbled.</p>
<p>“Excuse you, I am the most delightful company while watching movies” Hongbin protested.</p>
<p>“Not at all. All you ever do is rewatch a handful of movies because they have your favourite actors in it. I had to practically beg you to watch this movie with me” Sanghyuk reminded him. “We weren’t even supposed to watch Miss Congeniality. I wanted to watch Star Wars.”</p>
<p>“But my beauty distracted you so you put on the wrong movie. Hyogi, I did not know I affected you so much” Hongbin cried in faux delight before hugging Sanghyuk.</p>
<p>In response, Sanghyuk finally kicked Hongbin off the couch. “Go flirt shamelessly with your favourite actors or something. I’m sure Jung Taekwoon or Cha Hakyeon will appreciate how forward you are.”</p>
<p>“Well, the chances of me meeting them are one in a million so” Hongbin said, massaging his butt. He had landed on it squarely and not the bones stung. “I’ll just flirt with you instead.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard he lives somewhere in this locality. Many famous models and actors do” Sanghyuk told him as he sat up straight. This couch was too small for him anyways.</p>
<p>“And yet the rent is so low and the apartment has poor maintenance” Hongbin huffed as he sat next to Sanghyuk. “That’s probably just a scam to drive up the rent prices.”</p>
<p>“Well, you have a rich aunt who is letting you stay here rent free. I don’t see why you are complaining” he said, bumping knees with Hongbin.</p>
<p>“In such a posh locality in Seoul too. I must have saved the country in a past life” Hongbin said, relaxing and leaning against the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“Well then, mister saviour of a country, would you mind running to the grocery store and getting us something to eat? You made me do all the work and refused to feed me too” Sanghyuk asked.</p>
<p>“Cheese ramen with mini sausages?” Hongbin asked, standing up.</p>
<p>“And cold cola too” Sanghyuk said with his most angelic smile.</p>
<p>Hongbin shook his head but grabbed his wallet, keys, earphones and phone and headed out. He was wearing his faded purple t-shirt and black shorts with his hair roughly tied up using a thin hairband. He didn’t think anyone cared since he was just hopping down to the convenience store by the apartment’s entrance. He plugged in his earphones and put his favourite playlist on shuffle.</p>
<p>“<em>Oops I did it again</em>” Hongbin sang, bopping his head and clapping along to the beat. He was alone in the elevator and there were no security cameras in sight. “<em>I played with your heart, got lost in the game.</em>”</p>
<p>Hongbin grooved along to the song. Britney Spears was a queen of timeless classics and anyone who said otherwise was a hoe. He mouthed along to the dialogue in the middle of song with all the intensity of emotion that would put serious actors to shame. (Of course he knew it by heart, what was he? A plebe?).</p>
<p>“<em>I’m not. that. inno - Holymotherofgodsabovetheearthinheavenandhell</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanghyuk rubbed his stomach, trying to quell the growling by simply drinking water. If he had known Hongbin would take so long then he would have just suggested ordering in. The stupid food delivery app even had Hongbin ranked as match made in heaven for the amount of times he had ordered food through it. What would be one time more?</p>
<p>“<em>Yah, did you really run into Cha Hakyeon or something? Why is it taking so long to buy ramen??</em>” he texted, followed by a hundred emojis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Hongbin came home, he handed the food over to a puzzled Sanghyuk and then proceeded to cocoon himself inside a blanket and resolved never to leave the blanket. Ever.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that he had met Hakyeon. THE Cha Hakyeon. In his own neighbourhood. In his building. In the elevator at the same time as him. Or more like, in the elevator at the same time as he decided to hit a high note on his favourite dramatic song while wearing home slippers and faded t-shirt. He added a mental note to burn that purple t-shirt lying innocently in his laundry basket and change his entire playlist to serious solemn drama OSTs and sad winter ballads.</p><p>Hongbin groaned in frustration because the damage had already been done. What was the point of making plans now, days after the incident? He might as well stay inside his blanket forever.</p><p>(He did consider leaving his blanket to finally emigrate to a mountain country with no internet where no one would ever find him. Nepal was lovely at this time of the year and so was North Russia.)</p><p>Till he could figure out how to emigrate, he procrastinated by watching Jung Taekwoon’s new drama. Jung Taekwoon, the god among men, singer-actor supreme, most fluffiest cat boy ever, played a chaebol who falls for the very poor kindergarten teacher in the school his nephew studies at and must battle society’s expectations for his love to prevail.</p><p>To be very honest, the writing was sub par and the plot was stuffed with cliches like a predetermined engagement and the mean girl ex second lead and if it was any actor other than Jung Taekwoon then Hongbin wouldn’t touch the drama with a ten foot pole. But it was Taekwoon and Hongbin was a sucker for men with dark eyes and soft voices and so he dedicatedly streamed the episodes.</p><p>He rooted for the first lead Soohyun with appropriate intensity and hated the second lead Jeongmi with a passion. Though he did kind of ship Jeongmi with Taekwoon’s secretary in the drama - Jungwoo. Jungwoo was cute and a ball of sunshine and he sassed Jeongmi with a customer service smile and Hongbin lived for that relationship dynamic. His favourite moments in the drama, after all of Taekwoon’s scenes, were the ones with Jungwoo in it.</p><p>“<em>JEONGMI KISSED TAEKWOON. CAN YOU BELIEVE THE AUDACITY</em>” he texted Sanghyuk after the new episode ended on a cliffhanger with Jeongmi kissing Taekwoon and Soohyun seeing it and misunderstanding everything,</p><p>“<em>Oh so a new episode did air today. I thought it wouldn’t because of the national sports competitions starting</em>” Sanghyuk replied.</p><p>“<em>How can you be so calm when my ship is literally sinking in front of my eyes</em>” Hongbin replied very indignantly.</p><p>“<em>Also the episode tomorrow is cancelled because the competitions start tomorrow</em>” he added.</p><p>“<em>So you need to live with the cliffhanger and I need to live with your grumbling for a week. You are right. This is a tragedy</em>” Sanghyuk replied. Hongbin fumed because he could imagine Sanghyuk’s fake concern and all of this was too reminiscent of how Jungwoo dismissed Jeongmi at times.</p><p>Jung Taekwoon would never do this to him, Hongbin huffed. He could say this confidently from his experience of watching Taekwoon in roughly a hundred romance drama scenes. Taekwoon would pat his head and offer him warm hot chocolate. He would put his expensive suit jacket around his shoulders and put his arm around his shoulder and let the warmth comfort him. He might even tell him something silly to cheer him up, depending on the drama character.</p><p>It would be so nice to have a boyfriend like Taekwoon, Hongbin thought. He had such broad shoulders too. Hongbin could snuggle for days. And boyfriend privileges would mean a free pass to stealing all of Taekwoon’s wonderful sweaters. Hongbin had searched for that one particular black sweater everywhere online and never found it. And robbing was frowned upon but he could always steal it if Taekwoon was his boyfriend right? People might even giggle if they ever got to know and coo over how romantic it was.</p><p>Hongbin cringed at his own thoughts but felt infinitely happier. So what if the drama was shitty, his otp would prevail at the end. This was just a good excuse to see Jung Taekwoon in suits (what a blessed sight).</p><p>He grabbed a packet of chips that was lying on his bedside table and munched on a few as he opened up Naver to see if the broadcast station had uploaded Jung Taekwoon’s scenes to their channel yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html?thread=224538#cmt224538">Cross-posted from dreamwidth</a>
</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>